Game: Pirate Punter
A game beginning on Starships, GMed by User:Holbenilord and played by User:Pinguinus as Character: Jimmo. GAME "Alright Captains, our Battlecruisers are too large to enter this ring system. You will have to use your light vessels to navigate through and reach the pirate base, from which they have been launching attacks on the merchant convoys." You head into your spaceship and take off from the Battlecruiser. I travel forwards, into the rings. I keep finger on the firing button, in case there is trouble. Sure enough, you see a modified Zyrothan scoutship head towards you. It shoots and misses. "Fire the Mass Cannons!," I yell. I roll 1, 3, and 2, missing every time. :r It fires back, missing... I fire back, missing with every shot. It gets a hit! Your shields are now reduced to 100! I fire again, missing each time. :r I have a high Marksmanship, doesn't that count for anything? D: Hrm, not so much in space... why not use your lasers? They're 1 in 1. I fire my lasers, hitting twice! That's the way to do it! :P The ship explodes- its field generator had evidently been removed. You can regenerate your shields on a 4+. I roll a 2. :r I continue forwards. You can try again every turn :) A defense turret begins firing at you- it bears two mass cannons. Both miss... for now. Each has 100hp. I fire my Mass Cannons; 3, 5, and 6! I also roll a 4, regenerating my shields. :D The turrets explode, and you head on. There is a small moon ahead, emitting anomalous heat patches- Helium mining. Do you wish to set down and investigate? Helium mining, eh? Could be useful. Beam me down, Scotty! :P You set down, and immediately notice your radio signals to the battlecruiser are jammed. You must use your 10kg maser communicator to get through. "We're sending other vessels to assist you. Please recon the mines, and confiscate anything that seems off. There may be pirates." Do I have any allies? Have a copilot/astrogator Salsene called Jarra. She has a Frostbite Medium '' {C Pistol. Cool. I head into the mines, using as much Stealth as I can muster. I make Jarra go ahead of me, as cannon fodder a scout. ''She enters, and takes off her spacesuit. "Oxygen feels Zyrothan-tailored. You can tell by the way it makes you a little dizzy." Heading along, you find three Zyrothan corpses propped up against the wall. I tell Jarra to loot them, but to give me the good stuff. I stand guard. She hands you a Gale Stun Grenade and a gold tooth worth 50c. There seem to be lights on up ahead. Sweet. We hurry along, with her in front. You enter, and a particle beam zaps narrowly past your shoulder. There are two Zyrothans up ahead- the one with the Iridi Particle Beam and one with a Fang Battle Rifle. They seem annoyed. I throw the Gale Stun Grenade into the room. While they're all stunned, Jarra and I run into the room and pop a bullet into each of their heads. I take the Iridi Particle Beam. Jarra takes the Fang Battle Rifle. The Particle Beamer was clutching a text communicator- "Don't let them reach the robots!" There are three doors ahead. The words are written in Eisangan. I am going through the middle door, gun at the ready. I send Jarra through the left. You have walked into the Canteen, and it is empty apart from a stack of gun parts lying by the door. You hear Jarra fire a shot. Any guns of value? Jarra can handle herself. Oddly enough, the parts can assemble to make a Cacus Cannon. You'll have to roll under your Crafting score. You hear more gunshots, and she shouts for assistance. "I'm kind of in the middle of something!" I sigh, and I go to her aide. A Typhon in Persean armour! You'll need a bigger gun... Uh oh. Did it see me? Not yet. It seems to be looking for its gun, and Jarra's fire is not proving effective. I fire my Particle Gun at him. I roll a 3, a 4, and a 6. After his armor, that does 98 damage. After shooting him, I look around the room for his gun, hoping to find something. He has 190hp. Run. Category:Games